Les patrouilleurs
by Hachiiko
Summary: Grands gagnants d'un concours, Adalia et James se voient offrir un merveilleux cadeau de la part de leur auteur favorite. Vous vous sentiriez comment vous, à vous retrouver nez à nez avec un petit sorcier brun aux yeux d'émeraudes ?
1. Début d'un délire Potterien

Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà en compagnie de mon ami (et fan number one! haha!... ok, ok, pardon) Taj pour vous proposer une nouvelle fanfic. Le concept en lui même est vu et revu mais bon, c'est trop bon OçO

On espère donc que vous ne serez pas trop déçus! On vous embrasse!

**Auteurs** : Tajuu et Hachiiko

**Genre** : Aventure/Drame/Humour et peut-être Romance, on en sait encore trop rien...

**Disclamer** : Aucun personnage autre qu'Adalia et James ne sont à nous, on ne se fait pas d'argent grâce à cette fanfic et tout ce qui s'en suit.

**Mot d'Hachii** : C'est moi qui me suit occupée de ce chapitre pilote, Taj s'occupera du second, moi du troisième et ainsi de suite :) C'est notre première collaboration alors je sais pas ce que ça va donner mais en tous cas une chose est sûre, si c'est de la daube, c'est lui qui se la mange! (Niark!) Pour celles (et ceux?) qui ont suivis mes autres fics (dont la moitié ne sont toujours pas terminées...), pas trop de changement, mon amour pour les Serpentards et surtout les Malfoy perdure, vous en aurez certainement à toutes les sauces (béarnaise, ma préférée!... oui oui, la porte est à gauche)

**Mot de Tajuu** : Si il y a bien quelqu'un a remercié pour cette histoire, c'est moi... Bon, en fait c'est Hachii, je ne suis qu'un esclave qui doit lui masser les pieds avec sa plume quand il écrit pas avec.  
Mais bon, je la remercie quand même, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on écrit avec sa mait.. écrivaine favorite :x  
Surtout que pour moi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on écrit tout cour, c'est même jamais xD  
Pour les fans ( girls only ) vous pourrez me remercier au 3615 Dieu, c'est ma ligne direct

* * *

**Chapitre Pilote**

Il n'avait fallut que quelques jours pour qu'elle reçoive la réponse.

La semaine avant, elle avait répondu à un concours lancé par J.K Rowling, sa maîtresse, si je puis dire. Le concours consistait en la réécriture d'un passage de la saga Harry Potter, un au choix parmi tous ceux que comptais les 7 tomes, en se plaçant à la place d'un des personnages. Elle avait choisi la mort de Dumbledore vu par le Professeur Rogue. Elle y avait placé beaucoup de remords et de reconnaissance car c'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé correspondre le mieux à la situation. Et puis je elle l'avait envoyé et avait attendu d'avoir une réponse.

Seuls deux personnes parmi toutes recevraient un prix de la part de J.K.R.

L'enveloppe était lourde entre ses mains et elle se demandait bien que qu'elle pouvait contenir. Rouge et faite dans une sorte de papier canson, elle lui faisait penser, non sans appréhension, à une Beuglante.

Fort heureusement, aucun hurlement ne s'en échappa quand elle l'ouvrit. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle avait gagné ou pas, mais elle lui paraissait bien remplie pour une simple lettre lui disant qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas été choisie.

A son grand étonnement, elle était l'une des deux « élus ». Folle de joie, elle sauta sur place avant d'appeler sa mère.

-Maman ! Maman, c'est moi ! J'ai gagné le concours !

Elle la félicita chaleureusement, lui affirmant qu'elle était fière de sa fille.

Après avoir raccroché, elle ouvrit complètement la lettre et sortit tout ce que l'enveloppe contenait, à savoir un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une photo dédicacée qu'elle accrocha au dessus de son bureau.

Elle lu la lettre :

«_ Chère Adalia_

_Toutes mes félicitations ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la vision à la fois tendre et torturée que tu as donné à Severus Rogue. C'est pourquoi tu fais partie des deux gagnants._

_Voici donc ta récompense : j'ai joint avec la lettre et la dédicace une moitié de parchemin. Je suis sûre que tu ne tarderas pas à reconnaître ce qu'elle représente !_ »

Elle la prit et la déplia, passant son regard sur les inscriptions.

-Le chemin de Traverse ! Génial !

Elle reprit la lettre :

«_ Maintenant, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour que ta récompense soit complète. La seconde personne à avoir gagné possède l'autre moitié. Retrouve cette personne le Vendredi 1 Septembre au pied de la statue de Sir Henry Havelock qui se trouve au Trafalgar Square à Londres à 16h. Là, rassemblez vos deux moitiés et découvrez votre récompense._

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée._

_Amicalement_

_J.K Rowling_ »

Quoi ? Elle leur donnait rendez-vous ? Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une adepte des rencontres organisées mais bon, si c'était elle qui le leur demandait… et puis, elle n'avait rien à faire ce jour là.

Le 1er Septembre arrivé, elle se prépara pour son rendez-vous, prenant la route pour le Trafalgar Square. Elle arriva là-bas 10 minutes à l'avance mais elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car déjà quelqu'un s'avançait vers elle.

-Salut.

-Salut… tu es le second gagnant ?

-C'est moi !

Le garçon qui venait d'arriver lui tendit une main qu'elle serra.

-Je m'appelle James, ravi de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même. Je suis Adalia.

Il se passa un bref instant avant qu'elle ne lui demande :

-Tu es étranger, n'est-ce pas ?

-Haha ! Oui, je suis Français.

-Moi aussi !

« Les Français parlent aux Français »…

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es en Angleterre, James ?

-Quelques années, oui. Je fais mes études ici.

-Pareil pour moi.

Ils avaient réussi à se rapprocher en à peine quelques minutes. Tant mieux, parce que elle se voyait mal devoir partager quelque chose d'aussi précieux que cette carte avec un espèce de yankee antipathique.

-Bon, on fait ce que la dame nous demande ou tu préfères aller boire un truc avant de commencer ?

Il agita l'enveloppe rouge.

-Faisons-le maintenant, je suis trop impatiente !

Ils sortirent tous deux leur moitié de carte.

-Je compte jusqu'à trois, dis-je, et on la colle.

-Ca marche.

-Un…deux… trois !

Une fois réunis, il la regardèrent, admirant la totalité du chemin de traverse.

-C'est cool.

-Ouais.

Mais bon…

-Je m'attendais quand même à quelque chose comme… je sais pas , un message caché ou bien un clin d'œil l'histoire.

-Oui, moi aussi… Au moins ça aura été sympa, maintenant je sais qu'il y a un autre Français pas loin de moi si besoin !

Adalia essayai de cacher au mieux ma déception, mais l'air aussi dépité qu'elle de James n'arrangait rien.

-Bon, on va le boire ce verre alors ? Lui proposa-t-il à nouveau.

-Allons-y.

Et c'est là qu'ils l'eurent, leur surprise.

-C'est pas vrai…

Tout autour d'eux, la foule des gens qui visitaient Trafalgar Square s'était figée.

-Et bien mes amis, il vous en aura fallu du temps pour réaliser !

-Ah !

Là, c'était le délire complet. Juste au dessus d'eux était accroupi Sir Henry Havelock.

-Oh, pardon pour la frayeur. Mais pressons, mes amis, le sors ne fonctionne pas éternellement !

L'édifice de pierre sur lequel reposait la statue de bronze s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un passage sombre.

-Bon voyage ! On se revoit plus tard !

L'homme de métal reprit sa place puis les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent

-Wouaw… c'est du délire. Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Adalia.

-Et bien, allons-y.

James fit un pas en avant mais elle le retint par la main.

-Attend ! On ne sait pas ce qu'i y a derrière… _ça_

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est J.K Rowling qui nous envoie là-bas, Adalia. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille faire du mal ou risquer la vie de deux de ses fans.

Pas faux.

-Tu as raison… bon, c'est partit alors.

Sans lâcher sa main, elle se faufila les yeux fermé sous la statut.

Elle ne les rouvrit que quand le bruit de la foule lui revint aux oreilles et qu'un « _Wow, c'est le nouveau Nimbus 2000 !_ » la fit sursauter.

* * *

Voilà donc le chapitre pilote! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous voudrez lire la suite qu'écrira Taj!

Bises.

Hachii


	2. Moldu de magie

Voilà la suite écrite part Taj' ! J'avoue avoir craqué pour le tritre il est trop chou et bien trouvé ;) Bravo Taj', tu auras une Chocogrenouille ;)

* * *

**Chapitre premier : Moldu de magie**

Que James gagne un concours de talent aux très nombreux participant, normal. Qu'en plus du prestige d'avoir gagné, cela mette une jolie fille sur sa route, normal. Que le temps se fige et qu'une statue l'invite à entrer dans son socle, voilà qui commençait à dévier de ce à quoi il était habitué,

_« Wow, c'est le nouveau nimbus 2000 »_

James avait déjà entendu cette phrase bien sûr, mais à ce moment là, il était dans son canapé, Il n'aurait jamais songé entendre la réplique s'élever d'un groupe d'enfants, du moins pas agglutinés devant une vitrine où un balais trônait, non pas comme dans une vitrine Carrefour, mais plutôt de la même manière q'une voiture de luxe destinée à ne jamais rouler.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous _y_ sommes... Vraiment ?

Adalia le tira de sa contemplation.

- Et bien, avant qu'une statue ne nous parle au milieu d'un parc figé et ne nous invite à entrer sous elle, je t'aurais dit non . Mais ça, c'était avant, répondit James .

-Donc, tu es en train de me dire que si je rentre dans cette boutique taguée _Ollivanders_, un vieux monsieur va me faire essayer tout un tas de bout de bois, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux lui fasse sortir des fleurs des oreilles ? demanda Adalia, des étoiles commencant à naître au fond de son regard .

-Non, si tu rentres dans cette boutique, tu m'y trouveras en train de secouer tout un tas de bout de bois ! Répondit James, un sourire aux lèvres et s'élancant vers ladite boutique.

« Oh le ... » pensa-t-elle, plus amusée qu'autre chose, avant de s'élancer sur ses talons.

Une fois dans la boutique, les deux compatriotes se retrouvèrent dans une atmosphère qu'il connaissaient curieusement, comme si ils étaient déjà venu ici des dizaines de fois. Et comme ils s'y attendaient, un vieil homme ébourrifé s'avança bientôt vers eux

-Et bien, voilà qui est surprenant. Il est rare que je ne connaisse pas l'identité de mes clients. Il est aussi rare que ces même clients attendent d'être si vieux pour venir réclamer leur baguette.

En effet, James venait d'atteindre la vingtaine. A son âge, il aurait déjà dû terminer ses études à Poudlard, difficile sans baguette magique vous en conviendrez. Quand à Adalia, il la devinait un peu plus jeune que lui, mais pas au point d'avoir 11 ans.

-Nous faisons un tour du monde magique, et nous tenons à avoir une baguette de chaque pays que nous visitons. Pour mieux nous intégrer, vous comprenez.

Adalia avait menti avec une telle aisance et rapidité que James fut encore plus surpris que monsieur Ollivander.

-Et bien, voilà une noble attention de votre part, mes chers. Dans ce cas, suivez moi, nous allons procéder aux essayages. Mais peut-être connaissez-vous vos affinités ?

Au tour de James de mentir comme l'éclair.

-J'ai habituellement une excellente affinité avec les baguettes basées sur des plumes de phoenix, plus particulièrement lorsqu'un phoenix a fournis plusieurs plumes pour la fabrication de baguette..

-Vous me voyez navré d'apprendre cela, hier encore j'aurais pu vous proposez une merveilleuse baguette, cela va sans dire . Mais cette baguette a été vendu ce matin, et vous ne croiriez pas à qui.

Le destin est parfois bien curieux..

Immédiatement, Adalia et James échangèrent un regard. Après tout, ils étaient tout deux expert de l'oeuvre de JKR, ils ne pouvaient pas rater cela .

Ils essayèrent chacun une baguette, et chacun trouva la sienne du premier coup, comme si ils étaient destinés à pouvoir dompter n'importe quelle baguette .

Vint alors le moment de payer. « Oups » était le mot juste. Pourtant, Adalia sorti d'on ne sait où les dix gallions et 3 noises nécessaires pour payer leurs baguettes. Ils quittèrent le vendeur mythique, et enfin James pu demander :

-D'où as-tu pu sortir cet argent ? Tu les avaient déjà avant qu'on se rencontre ? Tu es plus barjo que moi...

-Trouves-tu sages de me traiter de barjo, moi qui viens tout juste d'avoir une baguette magique et qui meurs d'envie de m'en servir ? Pour te répondre, tant que tes oreilles sont encore là, non je n'ai pas de gallions fictifs habituellement. J'ai juste senti ma poche s'allourdir lorsque monsieur Ollivander nous a annoncé son prix.

-... Nous bénéficions de quelques avantages j'ai l'impression, dit James, une main sur son oreille gauche. Tu as remarqué comme moi, reprit-il, l'époque dans laquelle nous sommes. La baguette que j'ai demandé, tu la connais, tu sais donc qui l'as acheté hier... En ce moment même, un certain Harry Potter est aussi doué en magie que nous et s'apprête à entrer à Poudlard.

Adalia confirma d'un signe de la tête. Il était en effet bizarre que sur toutes les possibilités, il était étrange que ce soit ici, au début de la légende Harry Potterienne, qu'ils aient atteri.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai toujours voulu essayer ça, pas toi ? Demanda James, qui avait sorti sa baguette à une vitesse surprenante. A un masque et un chapeau prêt, Adalia aurais pu croire se trouver face à Zoro.. le mexicain.

_Expelliarmus !_

La baguette d'Adalia glissa de sa poche et tournoya dans les airs

_Accio baguette !_

La baguette cessa de tournoyer de vint rejoindre la main libre de James.

-C'est bien plus classe et cohérent comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

James rendit sa baguette à Adalia, qui le retint.

-Tu ne va pas croire ce que, ou plutôt _qui_, se tient derrière toi, dit Adalia, manifestement surprise.

-Je suis sûr que votre ami ne se laissera pas impressioné par si peu après ce que vous venez de vivre, mademoiselle Frances. Quand à vous, joli coup de baguette monsieur Zeg, vous semblez vite vous habituer à vos pouvoirs fraichement acquis, dit une voix bienveillante et emplie d'une aura protectrice et puissante à la fois.

James se retourna pour faire face à un vieil homme. Cependant, il n'avait de vieux que l'âge, car celui-ci était charismatique à souhait, et ne semblais en aucun cas abattu par le poids des années.

-Non … laissa échapper James.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre_

En espérant que je ne vous ai pas détruit l'envie de lire née au chapitre pilote x)

Taj'


	3. En terres trop bien connues

Voilà le chapitre second !

Mais que fait Dumbledore sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Que va-t-il faire de James et d'Adalia ? Que de mystères que je me charge de résoudre pour vous !

Bon allez, j'arrête ma connerie (enfin, pas trop, sinon je peux plus écrire !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Par les couil…lunettes de Merlin ! Impossible, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Adalia.

-En personne ma chère.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans l'air avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-J'hésite entre vous demander un autographe et partir en courant ma taper la tête contre un mur…

Le sorcier ri de bon cœur.

-Je préférerais nettement vous signer un autographe, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

James pensa que pourtant, ça sautait aux yeux mais il n'insista pas.

-Dites… comment vous nous connaissez ? risqua t-il.

-Oh, c'est ma foi bien simple. J'ai été prévenu par hibou postal que deux Moldus allaient arriver dans notre monde.

-Par qui, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ?

-Une certaine Mrs Rowling. Je ne connais pas cette personne mais cette lettre m'a paru des plus intéressantes, alors j'ai cru ce qu'elle m'avait dit à savoir que Monsieur James Zeg et Mademoiselle Adalia Frances arriveraient le Vendredi 1er Septembre à 16 h sur le Chemin de Traverse devant la boutique de Monsieur Ollivanders.

« Sommes-nous bêtes » pensa James. Une histoire aussi folle ne pouvait pas leur arriver. Il se tourna vers Adalia et la prit à part, chuchotant.

-Ecoute, je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe: quand on a ouvert l'enveloppe, une substance hallucinogène s'en est échappée et là on délire complètement !

-…je suis pas convaincue que…

-Mais enfin, regarde ! Comment, par Merlin, pourrait-on vivre un truc du style si ce n'est en étant défoncés !

Adalia le regarda hébété puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je te trouve pas très optimiste pour un fan d'_Harry Potter…_surtout un comme toi, fervent supporter de la Potter Attitude, Griffondor dans l'âme… Tu sais quoi, ouais ok, peut-être qu'on délire complet ! Mais putain, James ! Des délires comme ça j'en ai pas eu des masses ! D'habitude je vois plutôt des éléphants roses, pas des sorciers supers célèbres qui nous accueillent dans leur monde comme si on était attendus depuis longtemps.

James était partagé entre la colère de se faire parler comme par une fille qu'il connaissait à peine et son envie que ce qu'elle avance soit vrai.

-Bref, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, ton prétendu délire, je vais le vivre à fond.

Sur ces mots, elle lui tapa sur l'épaule et alla voir le vieux sorcier qui les avait poliment attendu.

-Désolée pour l'attente, James est un peu chamboulé.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

-Bien alors, pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

-Oh, ça, je l'ignore.

-Je vois… bien alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous êtes là pour vérifier que ce que la lettre dit est vrai – ce qui, visiblement, l'est- et nous accueillir mais… maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Le regard pétillant de Dumbledore se posa sur James puis sur elle.

-Je pense que je vais vous mener jusqu'à Poudlard, pour commencer. Vous savez ce qu'est Poudlard ?

-Bien sûr !

James venait de les rejoindre.

-C'est une école de sorcellerie.

-C'est exact.

Dumbledore sourit gentiment puis il nous regarda avec un air surprit.

-Suis-je bête ! Il va vous falloir certaines choses pour vivre dans ce monde sans attirer l'attention.

Il laissa courir son regard bleuté sur le pantalon troué et les Doc Martens (1) d'Adalia ainsi que sur la veste de style universitaire que portait James.

-Rendons-nous chez Madame Guipure, voulez-vous ?

-Allons-y ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils avaient déjà visiter la plus magique de toutes les boutiques, celle qui vendait les baguettes, alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Ils leur fallait tout visiter. Tout du moins, en visiter quelques une aujourd'hui.

C'est donc accompagnés par le plus grand de tous les sorciers encore en vie qu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique de vêtements.

-Bienvenue. Oh ! En voilà une surprise ! Comment allez vous, Professeur ?

-Comme un charme, ma chère Madame.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans ma boutique ? Il y a un soucis avec la robe que vous avez commandé ?

-Oh non, elle me va à ravir. Non, je viens pour mes deux compagnons ici présents.

Madame Guipure sembla les remarquer pour la première fois. Elle remarqua tout de suite leur style peu conventionnel pour l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Oh mais, Dumbledore… se sont…

-Des Moldus, oui … enfin, en partie. Ce sont plutôt de jeunes Moldus devenu sorciers tout à coup.

Il leur lança un petit clin d'œil qu'eux seuls virent.

-Je euh… oui et bien je m'occupe d'eux. Venez par ici les enfants !

Ils suivirent la petite femme qui les fit monter sur des tabourets.

-Vous arrivez juste à temps ! Il y a encore 2 minutes je n'aurai pas pu m'occuper de vous !

-Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit James.

-Deux jeunes garçons sont arrivés pour essayer des robes pour Poudlard.

James et Adalia se regardèrent.

-Hum… un blond hautain et un brun timide, non ? demanda Adalia connaissant pourtant avec une presque certitude la réponse.

-Exactement ! Vous les avez croisés ?

-Heu… oh oui, oui !

Les deux nouveaux sorciers étaient frémissants d'excitation. Ils se tenaient juste à l'endroit ou Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se trouvaient juste avant eux. Tellement qu'il ne furent pas plus étonnés que ça de voir les mètres ruban s'affairer autour d'eux.

Ils étaient ressortis un quart d'heure plus tard avec dans les mains un sac contenant leur nouvelle robe de sorcier plus leurs vêtement moldus, portant sur eux une deuxième robe.

-C'est trop excellent James !

-Tu l'as dit ! Punaise, ça me va pas si mal, hein ?

-Mais oui ! T'es beau comme un… un strangulot !

-Hey !

James ébouriffa la tête d'une Adalia hilare.

-Vous me semblés être bien informés sur notre monde, pour des Moldus.

On y arrivait. James s'était demandé si Rowling avait précisé tous les détails ou pas. Visiblement pas.

-Et bien, commença Adalia, on doit vous avouer quelque chose.

-On connaît pas mal de choses sur le monde sorcier parce que votre histoire est dans un livre. Dans 7 livres, en fait… et 8 films mais bon…

-Mon histoire ? Il existe des livres sur Albus Dumbledore dans le monde des Moldus ?

-Non ! Non, on s'est mal exprimés, reprit Adalia, en fait… heum, c'est assez dur à expliquer. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on vous explique tout ça une fois arrivés à Poudlard ? C'est peut-être un peu risqué de dévoiler quelque chose de cette importance dans un endroit aussi bondé. Tu crois pas, James ?

-Oui, ça vaut mieux.

-Je comprends. C'est bien que vous ayez le sens de la sécurité. Bien, alors j'attendrai d'être dans mon bureau pour vous écouter ! Conclu-t-il avec un sourire. En attendant, que pensez vous d'une bonne glace ?

Il pointa un de ces longs doigts vers une devanture.

-Florian Fortarôme ! s'exclama James.

-Oh, vous connaissez aussi. Et bien tant mieux.

Il s'assirent à une table et commandèrent une glace chacun. Ce fut quand ils l'eurent terminé qu'un problème s'imposa. L'argent. Ils n'avaient ni noises ni mornilles et encore moins de gallions sur eux. De plus, ils n'étaient pas Harry Potter, eux. Ils n'avaient pas de parents sorciers pour leur laisser un héritage chez Gringotts.

-Professeur, gémit Adalia, comment allons-nous faire par la suite ?

-Il suffira de convertir votre argent moldu…comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-L'euro. Répondit James.

-Oui voilà. Il faudra convertir vos euros en argent sorcier.

Ils laissèrent donc le sorcier payer leurs glaces en espérant qu'ils acceptent les cartes bancaires pour les convertissements à Gringotts…

-Bon, tant pis pour les autres boutiques, dit James, je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller de suite à Poudlard pour tout vous expliquer. Nous visiterons une autre jours, d'accord Adalia?

-Bien sûr.

-Très bien, alors je vous conduis au château.

Dumbledore attrapa leurs mains et ils vécurent pour la première fois l'expérience du transplanage. Bien sûr, ils ne purent arriver directement dans l'enceinte de l'école, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Hermione le répétait assez souvent dans le tome 4 pour qu'ils l'oublient.

Ce furent donc les grandes grilles ornées de sangliers ailés qui s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc et leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent quand ils reconnurent les immenses portes en bois.

-Par Merlin…

-Vous parlez même comme des sorciers ! Qu'aurai-je à vous apprendre ?

-Oh, vieille habitude, Professeur. Rit James. Ne vous en faites pas, on a beaucoup à apprendre ici.

Le hall d'entrée était vraiment aussi immense qu'ils avaient pu l'imaginer, c'était vraiment… _magique_ comme endroit.

Dumbledore les entraîna à travers le dédale des couloirs pour finalement se retrouver devant la gargouille ailée qui était le passage secret pour son bureau.

-Sorbet Citron. Dit le directeur.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que c'est ça… murmura James à sa voisine.

-Tu crois que c'est grave qu'on connaisse le mot de passe de son bureau ?

James n'en avait aucune idées et il s'en fichait bien au final. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il allait entrer dans le bureau du plus grand directeur que cette école ait connue.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Tout était vraiment comme décrit dans le livre et s'était l'endroit le plus merveilleux qu'il eu jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Tout était là; le grand bureau, les portraits, tous les objets magiques disposés un peu partout, à droite il pouvait deviner la pensine, cachée derrière un mur et à gauche le Choipeaux magique … il donnerait cher pour le poser sur sa tête.

-Bien, maintenant asseyez vous et expliquez-moi votre histoire que, je l'avoue, je suis impatient de connaître.

-Et bien… par où commencer… débuta James.

-En fait, continua Adalia, nous ne venons pas du monde Moldu que vous connaissez. Comment dire, nous venons d'un monde Moldu où nous connaissons l'existence des Moldus que vous connaissez… j'avoue que c'est compliqué mais bon, c'est comme ça.

-Et dans notre monde il y a une femme, une écrivain, Joanne Kathleen Rowling qui a écrit une histoire qui raconte la vie d'un jeune garçon orphelin nommé Harry Potter.

Tandis qu'il posait son menton sur ses mains, Dumbledore les regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

-Intérressant…

-On sait que vous avez aussi des livres ici qui relatent sa vie ! continua Adalia. Seulement, ils existent parce que cette écrivain les a inventé. Cette histoire est divisée en 7 livres. Et nous, on connaît ces 7 livres du début à la fin. On connaît l'histoire d'Harry Potter, on sait ce qu'il va lui arriver, vous arriver… En fait…

-C'est comme si vous étiez entré dans le livre.

-Voilà. Répondirent-ils.

-Et bien, voilà qui est des plus surprenant.

Dumbledore se leva. Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire à propos de la fin de l'histoire, sinon cela pourrait tout détruire, changer le cours des choses. Et il était hors de question qu'ils changent ne serait-ce qu'une ligne ce que leur auteur préférée avait écrit !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il attendaient que le vieux sorcier leur parlent.

-Mes amis, que vais-je donc bien pouvoir faire de vous maintenant?

* * *

(1) Parce que ça a trop la classe et que je vénère ma paire de Doc 3

Voilà ! Alors ? Review ou pas ?

En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et que vous lirez la suite .

A plus !

Hachii.


	4. Dans le bureau du directeur

Voici le chapitre 3!

Mot d'Hachii : Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça nous fait très plaisir! (je répète que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic hein, je suis pas schizophrène quand je dis "nous" XD)

Mot de Tajuu : *Taj' n'a pas laissé de petit mot mais je suis certaine qu'il est super content !*

Bonne lecture

* * *

La question du vieux directeur avait fait mouche : pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Si JKR avait voulu leur offrir de simples vacances, pourquoi ne pas les avoir fait accéder directement à l'air post-Voldemort ?

Ou mieux, ne leur aurait-elle pas laissé le choix ? James n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions.

-_Et bien, quand bien même serions-nous dans un livre, notre univers semble tourner rond, voyez-vous. Pour preuve, je peux vous raconter ma journée minute après minute depuis que je me suis levé ce matin. J'ai commencé par une tartine au beurre.._

_- Nous n'en doutons pas professeur mais.._ commença Adalia

-_ Veuillez me laisser finir s'il vous plait, miss Frances, _dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme mais doux.

_-Ce que je voulais vous exprimer, c'est que notre monde, peu importe par qui il a été créé, à maintenant sa propre vie, si vous me demandiez maintenant une tasse de thé, je pourrais vous la servir sans attendre que cette ligne soit écrite. Notre magie n'en est donc pas moins réelle et efficace. A ce titre, et vous devez sans doute la connaître, je pense pouvoir faire appel à quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être vous guider, _dit Dumbledore, un sourir malicieux aux lèvres.

S'interrogeant du regard, Adalia et James ne voyaient manifestement pas de qui le professeur Dumbledore parlait

-_Je veux bien évidemment parler du professeur Trelawney._

La machoire de James se décrocha. Adalia, elle, laissa un pouffement de rire s'échapper. Sérieusement, le professeur Trelawney ?

_-Je suis ravi que cela vous fasse sourire miss Frances, mais voyez-vous quelqu'un de plus apte à la situation ?_

Dumbledore marquait un point. Faute de mieux, les deux amis suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à la tour de divination. Là, ils trouvèrent Sybille Trelawney, derrière ses grosses lunettes et sous sa chevelure ressemblant à « la seconde guerre mondiale illustrée ». Elle ne semblait pas habituée à recevoir de la visite, encore moins lorsque la visite était le directeur de Poudlard, et accessoirement, de deux jeunes inconnus au destin probablement tragique … Dumbledore expliqua la situation à Trelawney, qui fut bien mal placée pour ne pas croire l'histoire invraisemblable du seul homme lui faisant confiance.

_-Ma chère Sybille, je voudrais que vous regardiez l'avenir de miss Frances et monsieur Zeg, afin de les guider dans leur tâche, si toutefois il y en a une._

_-Le Sinistrosss... Hm excusez moi. Approchez je vous prie._

Adalia et James s'exécutèrent, tentant de contenir leur hilarité devant la situation. Si on leur avait dit que le professeur Trelawney leur serait d'une aide primordiale un jour... Cela dit, si on leur avait dit qu'ils la rencontrerait un jour, ils n'y auraient pas cru, et pourtant...

Le professeur de divination leur prit chacun une main, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux jeunes français lorsque les yeux de cette dernière se recouvrirent immédiatement d'un voile blanc et brumeux.

_-Vous qui avez le savoir, ne le laissez pas gagner... Préservez la ligne du temps..._

Le professeur Trelawney lâcha leurs mains, et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur état naturel . Il était difficile de dire si elle semblait plus perdu que d'habitude. Le professeur Dumbledore la remercia et convia James et Adalia à le retrouver dans son bureau, à nouveau.

_-Et bien, avant que je vous soumette mon hypotèse, qu'avez vous tiré des paroles du professeur Trelawney ? _demanda le directeur.

_-Je pense que c'était assez clair, _commenca Adalia_, mais pouvons nous vraiment faire cela professeur ? Je veux dire, c'est proscrit dans vos propre lois..._

_-Tu veux dire, réécrire l'histoire ? On a déjà commencé.._

_-Monsieur Zeg a raison. Votre simple apparition a changé le cours de l'histoire telle que vous l'avez lue. Des gens vous ont vu sur le chemin de traverse, vous vous êtes appropriés des baguettes qui auraient dû revenir à d'autre sorcier, vous m'avez ammenez sur le chemin de traverse, vous avez donné une nouvelle prédiction au CV de Sybille... Vous voyez miss Frances, vous avez déjà modifié l'histoire. _

_-Nous ne voulions pas... _commença Adalia, qui semblait gênée.

_-Bah, ce qui est fait est fait, pas la peine de s'éterniser là dessus, dit James. Et puis, nous n'avons certainement pas été envoyé ici sans que JKR n'ait mesuré ces conséquences. Et cela rejoint la prophétie, nous devons manifestement agir contre nous-sommes-censé-et-quasi-sûr-de-savoir-de-qui-il-s'agit, tout en préservant l'histoire comme nous la connaissons. Paradoxale._

_-Je vois que vous êtes plutôt perspicace, monsieur Zeg, dit Dumbledore. Vous semblez savoir des choses que j'ignore, mais dont je me doute fortement. J'en ai conclu la même chose que vous, et si nous avons vu juste, vous allez devoir épauler le jeune monsieur Potter dans sa lutte contre Lord Voldemort._

Adalia voulu nier, soucieuse de ne pas chamboulez l'univers qu'elle aimait tant

_-Ne paniquez pas, miss Frances. Si vous savez tout de nous, vous savez que je prépare monsieur Potter à faire face au meurtrier de ses parents depuis le jour où je l'ai déposé sur le perron du 4, Privet Drive à Little Whinging. Oui, je me doute qu'Il reviendra, et vous savez pourquoi. N'ayez crainte, vous ne m'avez rien révélé que je ne savais déjà. Si ce n'est que je ne suis pas réel, _dit-il en pouffant dans sa barbe.

_-Je vais vous prendre une chambre aux trois balais, _poursuit-il_. Bien sûr, il serait inutile de vous interdire au maximum le contact avec autrui. Inutile car miss Frances en a déjà assez conscience, et qu'il serait de plus cruel de faire cela. Evitez donc juste de crier le retour de Voldemort sur tous les toits._

Ça leur paraissait évident mais mieux valait être prévenu.

_-Ensuite, n'ayant pas les détails de l'avenir, je ne peux prendre de mesures pour vous aider dans votre tâche, J'agirai donc sans tenir compte de votre venue, et ferais face aux événements comme ils se présentent. Au détail prêt que nous aurons des réunions une fois par mois, pour faire le point. __A ce titre, vous serez conviés au banquet de début d'année en tant qu'évaluateurs du ministère. Votre mission apparente sera de recueillir les impressions des élèves sur la vie à Poudlard. Cela justifiera votre présence dans les murs, nos réunions mensuelles, et vous permettra d'approcher les élèves que vous voulez, pour vérifier ce que vous voulez... Bien sûr, vous serez libre de passer le temps qu'il vous faut ici, mais vous pourrez prétexter l'appel de votre fonction au ministère pour vous absenter de l'école si nécessaire._

Tout ceci les firent frémir d'impatience.

_-Enfin, au vu de la réelle tâche qui vous incombe, il me paraît primordiale de vous former. Vous avez peut-être appris beaucoup de choses sur la magie, mais vous êtes encore des moldus. Je vais faire de vous des sorciers d'ici la rentrée. Nous nous retrouverons demain dans la grande salle pour votre première leçon. __Des questions ?_

Adalia et James n'en revenaient pas . « Des cours avec le professeur Dumbledore » pensa James . « Je vais pouvoir rencontrer Draco Malfoy » pensa Adalia.

Encore rêveur, et sous le flot d'instructions qu'ils apprirent par Dumbledore, les deux compères ne trouvèrent rien à ajouter.

_-Bien, dans ce cas, direction les Trois Balais_, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

* * *

Voilà! On se revoit chapitre 4!

Mot d'Hachii : HAN... mon amour pour Draco est donc si... visible ? XD


	5. Fic en pause mais jusqu'à quand ?

**Bonjour bonjour ! Ou bien bonsoir.**

**Comme vous le voyez, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un message adressé aux lecteurs. (et c'est moi, Hachii, qui l'écrit car Tajuu n'est pas intervenu dans cette décision de ma part)**

**Comme vous avez peut-être pu le voir sur ma bio( ce qui avouons-le, m'étonnerait) je suis en Terminale, et qui dit Terminale dit… dit ?… oh allez, un effort ! Ah oui je l'ai entendu ! Le Bac…Baccalauréat, de son nom complet, qui ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps d'écrire où tout du moins de suivre le rythme imposé par une fic (car, même si Taj' m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de rythme à notre fic... à peine le temps de poster des OS déjà écrit depuis un bai ou de faire un OS à la vitesse d'un escargot mort prit dans la glue) attendre un mois, voire deux, pour avoir un pauvre chapitre c'est assez pénible. De plus, mon inspiration pour cette fic, dont j'ai pourtant lancé le projet moi-même, semble s'être fait la malle, la garce.**

**C'est donc pour éviter les review du genre « elle arrive quand la suite ? » à laquelle je serai forcée de répondre « avec moi, plus jamais, désolée » que je vous annonce que cette fic est mise en suspend.**

**Même si Taj' est persuadé que je vais la reprendre, j'en doute sérieusement, mais bon, rien n'est impossible dans le monde de la fiction.**

**Par contre Taj lui n'abandonne pas l'idée de la continuer, alors si jamais il la continu, et bien les chapitres seront postés ici.**

**Voilà donc.**

**Toutes mes excuses à celles (et ceux ?) qui attendaient la suite.**

**Bises**

**Hachii.**

**PS : sinon y'a une solution, vous allez saouler Tajuu, que vous trouverez sous le pseudo d'Hachiiko-fan1, de demander la continuation de la fic, il sera RAVI ! je pense…**


End file.
